Laven Week 2014!
by Dysfunctional Serenity
Summary: Not much to say, there will be 7 short stories during the course of the next seven days posted each day with their own themes. This is a week to celebrate Lavi and Allen's relationship so just go in and read!
1. Advertisement

Again, these are all pretty short, I apologize. ...I have nothing else to say so enjoy!

(By the way, Aston is me. I didn't know what book(s) to have them talk about so... it just happened. I'm only half sorry.)

* * *

**Day 1: Advertisement**

A boy of seventeen wondered through the new town, trying to follow the confusing street signs and occasional finger point he depended on in his attempt to find this café he's supposed to be meeting his potential housemate at. He was so nervous to meet with the man he had spoken to over the phone the other day- he was nervous just to be doing any of this! Let's just say that there were complications in living with his current guardian, Marian Cross. The years since he had fallen into the crazy man's care had only grown longer and since he was turning eighteen in just a few days' time, he figured it was the perfect time to move out and get on his own feet. The town they were currently passing through seemed like a nice place to start so he began looking through advertisements for someone else looking for a roommate. He figured it would be easier to share the bills with someone else until he was able to confidently support himself. Though it's always been more like he was supporting Cross with all the money he was forced to make on his own so he didn't think it would be all that hard on his own but to be on the safe side he was starting off with a roommate.

"Gah!" he shrieked in surprise when his body clashed with another, sending them both toppling to the ground. "I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention!" he rushed as he climbed to his feet, offering his hand to the other person though fell confused at the other man's laughter. He rubbed at the back of his head as he chuckled, looking up at Allen with one emerald green eye as the other was hidden behind a plain black eye patch that he wanted to question but knew better. His orange-red hair stuck up over the black and green headband over his forehead and his white teeth slightly spiked out from under his grinning lips. Oh man... he was gorgeous.

"Don't worry about it kid, it's fine. I had my nose in my new book so I'm at blame too." he reassured Allen as he accepted his help up, looking briefly at the odd white color of the younger's hair and the scar over his left eye. He was a cute kid that the redhead found entrancing and though he really wanted to ask about his scar, he knew that's something that would have to come with time they most likely wouldn't have together.

The white haired teenager prepared for the questions to come and for the other to get disgusted by the sight of him but the man before him never lost his welcoming smile as he bent to retrieve his book, brushing it off slightly before quickly flipping through the pages to make sure they were unharmed. Once he was reassured that his book was fine, he tucked it away under his arm and glanced back up at the boy.

"Is that Aston's newest release?" he asked with excitement and the redhead's eye widened with surprise and joy.

"Yeah it is- you like it?" Allen nodded.

"I'm a fan of all her work even though it's quite dark. The story is so well thought out and the characters are so deep."

"I know." the mysterious book man nodded in agreement. "I don't think these books get as much attention as they should so it's great to meet another person who appreciates the dark beauty to them." Allen was about to say something else when the man's head turned toward the direction he had been walking. "I would love to stay and chat about this but I have to get going so I'll have to catch ya later." he spoke apologetically, already starting to walk backwards away from the scarred teenager.

"Oh… okay." he mumbled sadly before mentally smacking himself in the face and smiling. "It was nice meeting you." it was then that he realized that he didn't catch the guy's name though it seemed too late get it now. He looked back at the address written on the slip of paper in his hand before turning his blue eyes to the street sign above him, realizing that the man had walked in the same direction that he needed to go. He felt a genuine smile spread on his lips as he jogged to catch up to the redhead. Why was he so excited to get to continue talking to him? It was just because they liked the same odd books, right? He was just happy to have found a connection to someone after such a long time even if it was just a book. "It looks like we're actually going the same way."

"Great!" he redhead beamed, closing his book in favor of conversing with this stranger that had run into him. "Because I really just need to talk about this book and you're the only one that understands!" after that he started up a rant about the twists, new characters, and the 'sickly dark schemes' the author was getting up to. Although Allen hadn't been able to read past the first two books in this particular series and usually hated spoilers, he oddly didn't mind listening if it was coming from that sweet voice. Odd, wasn't it?

They talked about many different things from books, hobbies and interests, things they liked and didn't like, and even started talking about food. They both loved food and talked for quite a while about their favorite dishes and least favorites, and where to find the best stuff in town. Being around this guy almost made Allen totally forget all about his nervousness and worries.

"So anyway, are you just following me now?" the man suddenly asked after the last conversation switch.

"Uh- I don't know." though he said that, the answer was actually yes. He was just following him wherever he was going because he was fun to be around and they had so much to talk about, he didn't want it to end.

"Haha you're one odd guy." the redhead laughed though he didn't seem to mind.

"You're one to talk." the younger shot back with a smile and the other nodded.

"Touché." he stated indifferently. Allen looked around, trying to figure out where they were when he spotted a cafe another block ahead of them and felt relief wash over him.

"That's actually where I'm going." he stated, pointing over to it with a gloved hand.

"Oh, no kidding? Me too." the redhead said more to himself as if thinking through something and though Allen wanted to ask what was on his mind, he felt as if that would be intruding so he kept his mouth shut. "Hey kid, you're new here, right? About eighteen or nineteen?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm eighteen." he responded, his nervousness rushing back to him. Not only were they so close to the place he was supposed to be meeting the man he might be living with but now this guy was asking questions, which wasn't really a bad thing so much as it made him feel on the spot.

"You wouldn't happen to be Allen, would you?" blue eyes widened and he almost stopped walking.

"N-no way- are you Lavi?" he shouted in surprise and the redhead started to chuckle a bit awkwardly as he scratched at the back of his head, both of them coming to a stop to face each other.

"Guilty." Allen stared at the man before him, taking him in a new light. Since they saw each other, they thought the other was attractive and that was fine since they were strangers but now that they knew they were the person they were going to possibly be living with, they couldn't stand just how attractive their roommate was and didn't know if they could stand being around each other every day without saying something about their interests in the other male. "Well I guess this interview is officially over." Lavi smiled more confidently now with a single loud clap of his hands. When he decided it would be a fun experience to have a housemate, he wasn't expecting to be found by someone as amazing and good looking as Allen. "I think you're a really cool person and I wouldn't want to have anyone else as my roommate." his grin was almost childish but on him it just seemed to fit him perfectly, as if it just _was_ him.

"Yeah," Allen returned his smile, feeling a peaceful sense come over him. "Me too." he and Lavi had met as everyday strangers and made fast friends, within that short time, even grown comfortable with each other in some ways.

"So I'll take you over to my place so you won't get lost again." Lavi sang as he began to walk in the direction they had just come.

"Hey! I wasn't lost, people just don't know how to give directions!" the younger called irritated though he took no offense, knowing it was just a joke.

"Whatever you say, Beansprout." the redhead laughed, tossing a backward glance at the other who flared at that and started to chase after him.

"I'm not that short!" he exclaimed as Lavi began to run from him, laughter spilling steadily from his lips. Soon they would be living together and neither of them could wait.


	2. Misfortune

I shamelessly admit that I had fun with this one. The moment I saw this was the theme, I got excited as my head filled with ideas. This is just my type of thing and I like to think that I'm good at it. With that said, I hope you all cry. Have fun.

* * *

**Day 2: Misfortune**

Lavi's head shot to the side when he heard multiple pairs of footsteps rushing towards where he and Bookman stood at a railing, gazing down at the coffins on the floor below with weeping people hanging over their dead friends. The voices of doctors and nurses could be heard, telling someone to get back into bed because he wasn't well enough to be up and about. It was them saying Allen's name a few times that actually captured the junior bookman's attention in the first place. Allen and the doctors that followed him came around the corner and the redheaded exorcist left his senior's side midsentence to take the few steps between the railing and the scared and angry Allen.

"No, let go of me!" the white haired teenager yelled when Lavi's hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Allen- Allen, calm down." he held him back with a bit of effort. As Allen was a fast healer, though not nearly as fast as Kanda, he had regained enough strength to put up a good fight but Lavi was winning as he was uninjured.

"Let go of me Lavi, I have to see!" he screamed, the tears in his eyes ringing clearly in his voice. A part of him wanted to ignore the younger's pleas and drag him back to bed so he could focus on healing but another part knew it this was just something Allen had to do. With a heavy side, he decided to do both.

"Fine." he lifted the other male's smaller frame into his arms and he began to protest though he quieted when Lavi didn't start toward the infirmary but turned to step up to the railing instead so the white haired boy could gaze down at what was happening below. Allen's blue eyes widened and tears spilled over them, his breath ceasing as he took in the horrific sight below. "Now that you've seen, it's back to bed for you." as he finally turned around to take him back to bed, he almost expected Allen to start struggling again but instead he just clung to Lavi, his fist tightly holding onto his shirt as if he were dying and the redhead were the only light in the darkness.

Placing the younger male down on his hospital bed, the doctors that had followed them back thanked Lavi and started to hook the other back up to the waiting monitors but when the redhead tried to move away, Allen clung tighter to him so he couldn't leave him. He sighed sadly, smiled, and stayed.

"Has he eaten since he's been back?" the nurses shook their heads, saying that he wasn't supposed to be eating yet but Lavi rolled his eyes. "Allen," he started as he stroked the boy's hair. "I'm gonna go get you some food, I'll be right back okay? I know you probably don't feel like eating right now but I know you're hungry, because you're a parasite type, you always are right?" he laughed to himself, hoping maybe to get a smile or at least a nod out of Allen but he only slowly let him go. "Alright is there anything in particular you want?" no response. Lavi sighed and told the nurse that objected to this that he had to eat and that if he was well enough to be walking, even though he wasn't supposed to be, then he was okay to eat at least a little.

He left, wondering what he should get Allen… he knew all of his favorite dishes but he figured he would only bring him one and if he finished that then he would bring him more… he should probably bring him something soft just in case the nurses were right. Since food was his specialty, he could ask Jerry what would be best for him right now.

"Oh is he alright?" Jerry asked, his panicked voice full of concern when Lavi informed him that he was in the infirmary. "I was wondering why that cutie hadn't been to see me!" he turned his back to start working on something. "I'm going to whip him up the best bowl of soup ever; it'll get him right up out of bed!"

"Alright but just one serving." Lavi reminded him, thinking that was easier than he thought it was going to be. Soup, why hadn't he thought of that? It didn't take Jerry long to fix Allen's meal and hand it over to Lavi, telling him to send the boy his love which the redhead promised to do as he left, throwing a thanks over his shoulder.

Upon entering Allen's room, he found it was empty of the boy and filled with panicked nurses claiming that he had left again and they couldn't find him. There were quite a few places he could think the cursed boy would have gone but considering that he was weak, didn't want to be found, and was upset… that left only one place he would be.

"I just checked and he's not in his room!" another person shouted as they rushed in.

"Don't worry, I know where his and I'll take care of him." the staff objected to that. "He obviously doesn't want to be here so he'll just wander off again right?" they went silent. "He'll be fine." he promised as he turned around and left. He sighed and shook his head, thinking how bothersome this boy was sometimes. The walk back to his own room seemed longer than it was but it was all made worth it when he was greeted by the sight of Allen lying on his bed. "I figured you might be in here." he called as he closed the door behind him. The two had been seeing each other for some time now and Lavi quickly learned that the other took comfort being near him so sneaking into his room when he was upset became a regular occurrence. Clearing a space off the bedside table, he placed the soup down and informed the other male that it was there and he nodded, mumbling a small thank you. "Jerry sends his love." the white haired boy didn't respond to that. With a sigh, Lavi started to rid his bed of all the book and paperwork that had built up so he could lie next to Allen who curled up to him. The redhead kissed his head and told him everything was okay.

"So many people died Lavi." he cried, burying his face into Lavi's chest.

"It happens, people die every day." the junior bookman told him solemnly, wrapping his arms around him.

"I was there and I still couldn't save them…"

"Stop blaming yourself," the redhead lectured. "You're not the one that killed them."

"But I couldn't save them- I couldn't do anything!" the boy exclaimed, angry tears flowing from his eyes.

"Knock it off Allen! They died and that's that, the only thing you can do now is help those left behind." instead of the understanding silence that signaled that the younger of the two realized that Lavi was right, he pushed away and sat up to stare hard down at his boyfriend.

"You sound like you don't even care!"

"That's because I don't!" he yelled back, causing the other's eyes to widen in shock at the too blunt statement. "In this situation you are my only concern Allen." he sat up as well, his voice still holding anger in it though he wasn't yelling anymore. "The people who died are being taken care of so I'm not concerned about it; I've been through enough wars and enough death to feel nothing. But you matter to me and you were injured so I'm taking care of you. It's as simple as that." there were fresh tears in the other's eyes by the time he was done talking.

"As simple as that…?" his slim frame began to tremble in his anger. "It's as simple as that?" he shouted as he raised his head once more. "Those are people Lavi! People with families and lives-"

"I know that but what will getting all depressed do now, huh?" the redhead interrupted and gained that silence from Allen that he preferred in situations such as this. "They knew the dangers of their job before they joined and they still decided to do this because it's a noble cause- what you do is something worth dying for! Their families and their lives is what they gave their lives to protect so don't disgrace that." for a long while they sat in silence which became uncomfortable the longer they were in it.

"I'm sorry Lavi, you're right." Allen finally spoke and the other let out a relieved breath before smiling and reaching a hand to stroke his lover's cheek.

"It's fine, now why don't you-" he stopped when the exorcist backed away from his touch.

"Still… how could you say that you don't care?" the boy questioned sadly, his eyes fixed on the mattress below them. All of this was really wearing on Lavi's nerves; he didn't like talking about this sort of stuff. He just wanted Allen to cuddle up with him and go to sleep though he should probably eat his soup first.

"I've been through this so many times that none of it matters. I'm a bookman, we don't have hearts; I've told you all this before." he answered with a light shrug. "Now why don't you get some sleep? Or maybe you feel up to eating?"

"No." Allen said as he slid off of the bed to wander toward the door. "I think I'll just go back to my own room for now."

"Oh… okay… do you want me to take you?" Lavi questioned with perhaps more urgency than he wanted, climbing from the bed to take a few steps toward the other but stopped when he raised his hand.

"Thank you but I can make it on my own." and with that he was gone. Lavi stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do because Allen was pissed at him, that much was clear. Then in a fit of rage, he kicked over the nearest pile of books and grabbed his jacket before storming out of his room. If Allen wanted him to care then fine, he would care. He would do what apparently every 'caring' person would do and that was go grieve over the corpses of people he didn't know. But as he drew closer to the main hall… he just couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend to care because he just didn't and he was just too angry right now. Angry at Allen for taking everything he said the wrong way and not understanding and being so stubborn and caring too much about everything… but in the end, he just couldn't be angry with Allen because everything he did- everything about him only made Lavi love him more. So he chose to be angry with himself. Angry for the way he reacted and what he said, angry just to be angry. He knew he would roll his eyes at himself later for being a hypocrite but for now he didn't care. What did angry 'caring' people do? Only one word popped into his head. _Revenge_. He already knew this was a bad idea but again, he chose to ignore his rational mind in favor of siding with his wild emotions just this once... he chose to ignore everything Bookman had taught him.

When he set off for the exit, his golem sprang from the inside of his jacket as if to question what he was doing and his answer was to take it into his hand and crush it with all his strength as he walked on, leaving a heap of metal in his wake.

… … …

Allen didn't feel bad at all for walking out on his boyfriend like that, knowing that his heart was in the right place and they would talk about it tomorrow. He knew that Lavi was a bookman and what he had been through as such… the amount of death he's been forced to see… he knew about the thick wall that Lavi had to put up around his heart was to protect himself. Convincing himself that he didn't care about those who died was probably the only way he could survive but it made him think… would the bookman do the same if he were to die? Pretend like they hadn't shared loved and that he thought nothing of him?

_"I'm a bookman, we don't have hearts." _

He knew it was just an expression but it only strengthened the painful thought that Lavi would think of him as nothing more than ink on paper if he were to die. He wanted to believe that his boyfriend would never do that to him even if he was dead but… there were times that he honestly wasn't sure.

"Lavi?" Lenalee called as she rushed in, panting as if she had been running for awhile. "Oh… I thought Lavi might be in here with you."

"No… last I saw him he was in his room." Allen stated with a raised brow, wondering what was wrong. The girl turned back to the doorway where Bookman stood, shaking his head.

"I have already checked and he's not there." he said with his usual monotone voice. Before he could ask what was going on, Lenalee's purple eyes turned back to him to fill him in.

"Lavi went missing a few hours ago and the last that was seen of him was recorded on his golem… which he kind of smashed." she smiled worriedly, knowing what was going to happen now.

"I'm going to look for him." Allen panicked, starting to get out of bed but was held down by Lenalee.

"I promise you we'll find him, Allen. You need to stay in bed." she lectured but the boy only shook his head.

"You don't understand Lenalee, we fought and now he's gone! It's my fault! I have to find him!" he was on the verge of tears but the girl still wouldn't let him up, not noticing when Bookman took off with the new information.

"Then I'll bring him right to you as soon as we find him." she wasn't letting up so hesitantly, he stopped struggling.

"…you'll bring him right to me?" she smiled and nodded. "Then go find him." she took off without compliant and once she was gone, he only waited minutes to follow.

He had made it out of Headquarters without being seen and once he was in the clear, he wandered into the nearest town but Lavi had not been sighted so he traveled farther, going town to town until three towns over he heard a man covered in bandages screeching about a redhead in a black coat.

"Excuse me." the exorcist called politely, trying to hide his limp as much as possible as the excess walking had really began to make it show. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Some punk comes here screaming about akuma and it was upsetting the town so I stepped up to shut him up…" he folded his arms, clearly upset. "As you can see, the fight didn't exactly go in my favor." Lavi beat him up?

"Wait… are we talking about the same man?" Allen wondered more to himself. "Red-orange hair, green headband, and an eye patch?"

"Yeah that's him." the man nodded, seeming to be angered just thinking about him again. "At the end of it he whipped out this really big hammer that just seemed to appear out of nowhere but he stopped before he did anything with it and then it shrunk. I don't know how he did it, everyone else in town is saying it's magic but I don't buy that shit."

"What stopped him from attacking?"

"Hell if I know." the man shrugged before scratching at his head. "He said I wasn't worth anymore of his time and headed east. Sorry kid, that's all I know."

"Thank you very much." the boy stated before taking off toward the east in a run, trying to ignore the pain in his entire body. He knew this was his body's way of getting payback for not healing properly but he couldn't afford to care right now. Lavi was out hunting akuma on his own and getting into fights with humans, that could never be good. If he kept going on the way he was... he might draw in some very unwanted attention. But… maybe that's what he was trying to do. The thought chilled him.

"He was muttering." someone said, stopping Allen in his tracks. "You've been asking around about the man with the hammer, right?" he nodded so she continued. "He was muttering to himself but I heard him, said something like 'he wouldn't want me to' as he stormed off toward the mountains. If that helps." she started to walk away. 'He wouldn't want me to'? Was he talking about Allen?

"It does, thank you." the cursed exorcist called after the girl who just waved over her shoulder before he turned and starting running again.

Just as he was really starting to tire, he heard loud explosions and falling trees. It was Lavi, he knew it! He was in the middle of a battle and needed help! Allen pushed himself farther, ignoring his aching body's scream for rest.

"Lavi!" he called as soon as he saw the other's fiery hair. Lavi turned to see him, his visible eye wide with surprise. Taking the moment of confusion, the multiple level two akuma the redhead was fighting attacked and Lavi's hammer ended up out of his hands. Before he knew what was happening, Allen found himself face to face with an akuma with drills for arms one of which was swirling down to him. He yelled at his body to move out of the way but pain and fear had his limbs trembling so much the shock was all he was using to stay upright. He was badly injured which he hadn't recovered from and he hasn't eaten in quite awhile… he had no energy at all. He couldn't move.

Someone shouted his name before there was a sickening sound that echoed in his head followed by a foreign sound of pain as he watched the world fall sideways as he was shoved off of his feet. At first, he thought he had been impaled by the akuma but he felt no additional pain besides the from the fall although he did feel a warm liquid seeping into his clothing but something told him that it wasn't his blood. He focused on the protective arms wrapped around him and tilted his head to see Lavi on top of him, a deep gash running diagonally across his back that spilled large amounts of blood onto them both.

"Lavi!" he screamed, pressing his hands onto the wound but it was so large… his hands couldn't fit over all of it and he was too weak to apply much pressure.

"…I'm sorry… All..en." the redhead rasped out as he tried to move off of the boy since he was too weak to push him off but it seemed he was too weak now as well. He tried to grab Allen and leap out of the way but the drill still got him… at least his lover was unharmed.

"Don't talk." he commanded, trying to keep pressure on the terrible wound under his hands but he could still feel more blood rushing out of it and it was starting to get hard to see passed all his tears. The redhead above him tried to mumble something else but had no breath. "Lavi!" he screamed again, trying to keep him awake because he knew… he knew that if he fell asleep… if he lost consciousness now, he wouldn't wake up. He couldn't lose Lavi- not Lavi! "Please don't leave me Lavi, I need you!" the words were so familiar to him as he had spoken them to Mana has he lay dying in front of him as well. "Please don't go Lavi- please don't die! I love you!" no matter how much he screamed and shook him, he never said anything back and his limp body never moved.

Allen heard the akuma attack again and panicked, trying to find a way out of the situation when black needles suddenly stabbed into its body, causing it to explode. There was a blur going between akuma which would explode in bright flashes of orange. He blinked to clear his eyes a little, finally able to see that it was Lenalee destroying the akuma. But what about those needles he had seen?

"Let me have a look at him." Bookman rushed as he knelt beside the two of them, pulling Lavi's body onto his lap so the trapped exorcist could breathe easier.

"Is he…" he couldn't continue, staring up at Bookman's sorrowful eyes as his fingers moved away from the redhead's neck. More tears spilled from Allen's eyes as the old man lifted the corpse into a sort of hug. The fifteen year old let out a pained and angry scream to mask the sound of his heart breaking. This was his fault… so maybe he deserved this unbearable pain he felt swelling up inside? Without Lavi… what was he supposed to do now?

… … …

No one touched him, no one spoke to him, no one even approached him as he sat beside the black coffin, half leaning into it to rest his head on the body's chest. Bookman had been there for awhile but he disappeared after some time. Even when everyone else had gone, Allen remained. He lay with Lavi all day and night, never moving as he stared blankly at nothing. No one really knew what happened. Lenalee informed everyone that the two had fought before Lavi went missing and when they found them, it seemed as though the junior bookman had died saving Allen. No one knew anything passed that because Allen wouldn't talk and they didn't dare ask him.

They wouldn't know just how much he blamed himself for his lover's death… how much he wanted to hate himself. But he's been starting to feel numb to it. He now understood how Lavi was able to say that he didn't care about the dead, understood that wall he had put around his heart in order to keep living. He wondered how many times Lavi had watched someone he cared about die before he said 'no more' and decided to stop caring so he didn't have to go through this anymore. But he still loved Allen… did that make him special? He wished he could ask him.

_"Their families and their lives is what they gave their lives to protect…" _

"Does that make me your family? Your life?" he waited as if for an answer and though it never physically came, it did in his heart.

_"Don't disgrace that."_  
_"What will getting all depressed do now, huh?"_

Of course he was right… so he wouldn't sit here and mope around any longer. He would get up and continue on, just like he always did.

Giving Lavi's cold lips one last kiss, Allen stood, ignoring the ache in his stiff body from staying in the same position for so long and the protest of his legs that were no longer used to standing or walking. He stared down at his dead lover for just a few minutes longer before he finally turned to leave him but stopped when he could have sworn he heard Lavi calling his name. But he didn't turn back around because he knew what he would see. He would see Lavi resting in the coffin just has he had been since he was placed there. Nothing would be different. Lavi was dead. He died protecting Allen. Those were facts.

_"I love you Allen."_

Lavi's voice whispered in his ear and whatever strength he had been using not to cry withered away but it only took him a few moments to once again compose himself again, throwing a quick glance backwards just to be one hundred percent sure that nothing had changed before making his exit.

No matter what difficulties lay ahead of him, he always had to keep going though the reason was sometimes forgotten to him. All he knew was that it didn't end here. Even with Lavi gone, he would find a way to keep going. He would carry on with Lavi's heart merged into one with his own, both completing their broken partners. With this he could go on… with this he would survive.

_"Never stop. Always keep walking." _


	3. Can You Hear Me?

Short and sad, I know. But still amazing. Might make a sequel to this. Might.

* * *

**Day 3: Can You Hear Me?**

Lavi didn't know how or why it happened… just that it did. He had been walking with his boyfriend, Allen Walker, and he just collapsed. When he was allowed into his hospital room, Allen was barely conscious and what little awareness there was in him, it was gone by that night.

That was several months ago and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors revealed that he had been fighting an unknown illness in secret for a number of years and it finally caught up to him due to the lack of treatment but they reassured everyone that it was caught before it became fatal. Now it was just a matter of him waking up… _if_ he woke up, which they said was just as possible. They said if he didn't wake up within a year then he most likely wouldn't… and it was getting close to a year. Lavi feared what might happen if he didn't wake by the time his year was up. Would people abandon and give up on him? Even if everyone else did, he would never.

"Honey, I'm home." Lavi called cheerfully as he walked freely into the hospital room he was so familiar with as he practically lived here with the coma case. "So I guess I sort of picked a fight with Yu today." he chuckled to himself, holding his hands up in surrender. "It was his fault though, honest. I caught him sleeping so the fact that I was able to braid his hair was because he was napping where he shouldn't have been." he stared down at Allen, thinking he was perhaps in need of a haircut. He knew enough about cutting hair, he thought he could just do it himself since Allen had a simple style but he didn't want to mess it up… then again, he didn't want anyone else to touch him especially not with scissors.

With a heavy sigh, Lavi sat himself down in his chair next to the younger teen's bed. If he wasn't on the bed with his boyfriend, he was in this chair or sitting on the window sill. There was a TV but it was only turned on when they lovers had guests over that couldn't stand the silence. Speaking of guests, he could hear the light footsteps of someone hesitating outside their door. With another sigh, the redhead stood to make his way over to the door to pull it open.

"Why don't you ever just knock rather than just standing out here until I notice you?" Lavi asked as he headed back over to his chair.

"I'm sorry… I just feel a bit awkward sometimes." the purple haired girl spoke shyly as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"You're Allen's friend too Lenalee. You're welcome whenever you feel like coming." he stated, trying to keep up his smile. In honesty, he'd had a pretty rough day today so he was looking forward to being able to drop his false smile but now that Lenalee was here, he had to keep pretending like it wasn't getting harder to hold himself together every day. Sitting on the edge of Allen's bed, the girl moved some white strands behind the unconscious boy's ear since Lavi had already made sure that there wasn't any in his face.

"So has he had any response to the new treatment?" she inquired though she never looked at her conscious friend. Though he knew she was just trying to start conversation, Lavi couldn't help the irritated tone his voice answered with.

"If he did, I would've told you." he closed his eyes and held his head in his hand, lecturing himself for snapping at her and causing that hurt expression on her face. "No, he's still not responding to any of the treatments."

"It's okay Lavi." she said as she moved to kneel in front of said teenager, looking up at his downcast face with a warm and hopeful smile. "We'll find a way to wake him up soon." he smiled and nodded in thanks, trying to will away the tears springing to his eyes. She kissed his head and stood up, making her way back over to the door. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Brother in a few minutes so I just stopped by to check in."

"Alright, see you later Lenalee." the redhead called, waving a hand over his head. She was gone… that wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. And now it was once again just him and Allen. He sat on the other male's bed where the girl had just been and moved Allen's hair out from behind his ear since he thought he looked better this way. "Allen?" he called to his boyfriend and watched for some sort of reaction but of course there was none. He did this more and more often as of late… and it always ended in tears but he just couldn't help it. "Allen, can you hear me?" he just hoped, dreaming on that his words could somehow reach him. "You know that I love you more than anything and I will wait _as long_ as I need to in order to see you again…" he ignored tears that welled up in his eyes. "But please Allen, please…" his voice cracked slightly as his tears spilt over, uncomfortably moistening his eye patch. "I'm falling apart Allen. I need you. I need you to wake up." he waited and waited… but the boy never answered him. "Please wake up."

His head fell onto Allen's chest as he sobbed, continuously begging the boy to wake up and be with him again, begged him to hold him and tell him what he should do. He just wanted to feel his presence again, hear his kind words, taste his lips, and… see that loving smile of his. All of these things he once knew so well, now… had become foreign to him again and he didn't like it. He just wanted Allen back, he just wanted his Allen back.

_"Can you hear me?" _


	4. Magic

Okay something happy for a change! It's short and the reason it ends the way it does is because there is going to be a continuation to this so watch for that if you want!

* * *

**Day 4: Magic **

Out of boredom while waiting for his grandfather to return to where he was told to wait, Lavi practiced some of the 'magic' tricks he was taught during their travels. The nine year old traveled all around with his grandpa and along the way they collected all sorts of stories and cool things. Most kids would probably be upset about moving so much and having to sit still to listen to people talk for hours on end but Lavi loved it. He loved to learn of all things and the travelling wasn't all that bad in his opinion. Though he didn't actually have anything to compare it to since he's never remembered being settled.

"Whoa!" a very excited voice exclaimed, causing Lavi to turn in order to find its source. A boy a few years younger than the redhead stood to his side, big blue eyes shimmering with wonder and amazement. "You know magic?" normally Lavi would roll his visible eye and ignore whoever was trying to get his attention until they went away but his eye widened instead as heat rushed to his face. The smaller boy's snow white hair and that mysterious scar over his left eye that stretched down his cheek were very odd and different which most likely scared a lot of people away but Lavi found them to be quite unique and beautiful. Adding on those endless eyes and that bright smile full of curiosity, the older boy couldn't help but to find this stranger completely beautiful without a single flaw to exist.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I know a little."

"Do more!" the white haired boy called happily, stepping closer to the assumed magician. With his heart beating faster, Lavi performed a few more tricks to impress the other boy, taking extra care not to mess up and bore the kid but he seemed anything but bored even when he did mess up. He would just cheer him on and motivate him to try it again, saying that he would get it this time and he would… this kid… was so inspiring and cheerful, it was contagious and added to the long list of things Lavi already loved about him.

"Wow! That's amazing!" he shouted, standing completely awestruck.

"I-I've seen others do it much better…" the older mumbled with an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched at his head, a nervous habit of his.

"Well I haven't." the boy beamed up at him and Lavi returned the warm smile.

"Um… could I ask your name?" came his nervous inquiry as if he would actually be rejected.

"Oh! I'm Allen Walker!" he stated with a bow and the redhead smiled at how cute he was.

"I'm Lavi. Nice to meet ya Allen." he held out his hand and the kid met it with his own to shake it, causing the redhead's skin to light on fire where they made contact though Allen didn't seem to feel it. More heat rose to his cheeks as he wondered what this feeling swelling in his chest was. "I like your hair." he forced from his lips to get his mind off of its current path.

"Really?" he asked with a surprised tone, lifting a hand to twirl a lock of his hair around his fingers. "Everyone else acts like they're afraid of me for it and my scar…" he trailed off sadly and Lavi panicked, not needing to see the kid's tears to know that he couldn't handle them.

"Well they're stupid." he hmped with folded his arms, looking quite upset which took Allen by surprise that someone was actually defending him. "Your uniqueness shouldn't be feared, it should be cherished." he smiled and stepped in front of the younger to gently comb his fingers through his white hair. "I think it makes you look really pretty."

"You really think so?" Allen giggled, his bright smile returning. When he realized what he had just said and done, the Lavi's face went as red as his hair. "I think you're pretty too Lavi." that didn't help the color leave his face especially since he had added in his name with that sweet voice- it just wasn't fair! He felt stupid for it but… he wanted to hear the other say his name again. "And I like your hair too, it's like wild fire." yeah definitely not helping. "But I know that I would recognize someone like you, are you new here?" Allen asked, gaining a thoughtful look. The redhead silently thanked him for the topic change.

"Well yes and no." he pointed at the building across the road from where they were. "My grandpa and I are just travelers passing by to do some trading so as soon as he finishes that, I'm afraid we'll be on our way." he explained with a sad smile and the younger looked down with a frown.

"Oh… I see." Lavi's heart pounding against his ribs as if it meant to destroy itself so it wouldn't have to see that terribly sad expression on the boy's face anymore.

"Hey Allen." he looked up at the call of his name to see the redhead waving his hand a little before suddenly holding a small flower out for him though before he could take it to smell it, Lavi tucked his hair behind his ear to place the flower there. "You look much better when you're smiling so you shouldn't look so down." the older smiled at him reassuringly and when their eyes met, everything in the world stilled as they held each other's gazes like there wasn't anything else to disturb them. Their faces both reddened and if you listened, you would hear the pulsing sound of two hearts beating as one. It was a moment that was far beyond any cheap tricks Lavi could ever be taught. No… this was a moment that was made up of real magic.

"Lavi!" someone suddenly called and they both turned toward the store across the street to see an old man, beckoning the redhead over as it was time for them to leave.

"Coming!" he shouted back before looking down at Allen who wore a fearful expression. "I have to go." the younger boy's eyes watered but he nodded, looking downward. "Haven't I told you?" Lavi sighed as he grabbed the white haired boy's chin to lift his head so he could see his reassuring smile. "A face like that doesn't suit you so you should smile instead." slowly Allen's lips curled upward and though he could tell it was forced, it still made Lavi happy that he was trying. "That's better." Allen's eyes widened when the other leaned down to press his warm lips to his own. He stood there shocked, not knowing what to do… not knowing how to show the redhead that he enjoyed this and felt the same. Before he really had the chance to think through something, Lavi tore away and started running after who he assumed was his grandpa. "I'll come back for you one day Allen, I promise!" he shouted over his shoulder with a wide grin and a farewell wave. Suddenly filled with such joy, Allen smiled widely and waved back.

"I'll be waiting for you Lavi!" he watched the redhead go with a confident smile. He knew they would see each other again one day, that kiss was too special to only experience once. Allen knew he was the one so fate would bring them back together even if neither of them were able to make it happen. He had faith in his new love, the first person to look at him with such care and devotion. Lavi was going to return just for him, he was sure of it.


	5. Teamwork

This was actually supposed to be longer but I forgot what I was going to do for it and I was running out of time so... yeah. Still, enjoy.

* * *

**Day 5: Teamwork**

Allen's eyes lifted when he heard the front door open to allow his husband through who smiled at the sight of the two of them sitting on the couch together.

"Welcome home Lavi." the scarred man called with a tired smile. Lavi's smile grew as he took off his shoes to sit next to him, giving his index finger to the infant in his lover's arms and it was held onto with a strong grip. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old." he shrugged, giving the younger man a kiss. "You look tired, was he rowdy today?" he turned his attention to the child, using a childish voice. "Were you mean to Daddy today?"

"Unfortunately yes, I just couldn't get him to calm down. Would you mind if I take a quick nap?"

"No, not at all." the redhead answered, taking their child into his arms. "That gives us some time to get into trouble, huh?" he spoke to the infant in such a voice one would expect with a cheeky grin on his lips. Allen just rolled his eyes with a smile, giving the other another kiss before heading off toward their shared room.

"Whatever mess you make, you're cleaning it up." he called over his shoulder and Lavi responded with a groan which went ignored.

"Well then," he looked down at the baby with a mischievous smile. "What sort of trouble should we get into today?"

Though he said that, they actually didn't do anything that would classify as trouble. The redhead figured that sort of stuff would start once Laven was at least able to sit up and do a few things on his own but as it was now, it would just be him working alone and that wasn't any fun. There had been some debate about his name since Allen said that he needed his own name rather than one that was just a combination of theirs but Lavi insisted that he was a combination of them and it fit him perfectly… looking at the child with white hair pigmented with a touch of red-orange, one blue eye and one green, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart… Allen had to agree so Laven it was.

After nearly two hours of Allen going for his nap, Lavi decided to make him something to eat and go wake him up. It wasn't anything special, just a ham and cheese omelet but he knew his Allen would love it. First taking Laven into the room and laying him down next to the sleeping man on the bed, Lavi left to get the food. When he returned, he smiled softly to find that Allen had rolled over to place his arm over his son in his sleep. He placed the food down on the headboard and leaned over the two to kiss each of them, his lips straying over Allen's longer than he intended.

"Allen." he whispered sweetly to the other, brushing his lips across his cheek. The other stirred and slowly opened his eyes, a tired smile coming to his face. "Good morning, Gorgeous." the scarred man's smile widened and he pulled his lover down for another kiss. "I made you an omelet."

"Thank you." Allen whispered between kisses. He would eat the actual food later but now that Lavi was here, he just felt like devouring him though since Laven was there he had to stop because that would've been weird. "Did you help make me food?" he asked as he rolled over to cuddle their son and the older man awed at the cute sight before his uncovered eye.

"Are you kidding me, it's more like I was helping him!" they both laughed at that and Allen kissed the infant's head.

"Yeah, Dad's useless like that sometimes, huh?"

"Hey!" Allen laughed more at the redhead's objection. Their days usually went like this and it was something that they both really enjoyed. They took turns waking up with Laven, Allen would stay home with him while Lavi worked, they would allow each other naps when needed, and they would spend as much time together as they could. Being married and raising a child was a lot of work and required a lot of cooperation and teamwork but they felt they had a happy set up and they wouldn't give it up for the world. They had their family and that's all they needed.


	6. Kick in the Head

Okay I know this one is super short and super stupid. I was going to make a compilation of scenes in which mostly Lavi received kicks to the head mostly by Bookman mostly for being pervy to Allen... lots of mostlys. Anyway, that didn't happen. I was trying to work on this yesterday but I couldn't think of any scenes for it and I just didn't feel like writing anyway so that didn't help in the slightest. Point being, it didn't happen. So enjoy this single short and terrible scene. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Day 6: Kick in the Head**

"Allen you have to help me!" Lavi shouted as he ran down the long corridor to the smaller teenager with fearful tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The scarred exorcist turned just as he stopped in front of him, slouching over as he panted heavily in an attempt to regain his breath.

"Help you with what-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when the redhead clung to him and hid behind him.

"I pissed off the old panda and now he's out for my head! You gotta hide me Allen!" he pleaded as he looked around nervously, expecting an attack from anywhere.

"I think you're being just a little overdramatic about this whole thing Lavi." Allen smiled at him reassuringly, turning around to pat his shoulder. "It couldn't have been that bad right?"

"You don't understand Allen…" he looked even more fearful just by talking about it and continued in a low whisper. "I restyled his hair while he was sleeping- I don't think I've ever seen him so angry!" he ended in a shout. Allen froze in place, knowing that his friend done messed up now and suddenly wanted to be as far away from him as possible in case he was attacked as well. He stiffened further when he noticed figure falling from the ceiling toward them and though he tried to warn Lavi of his successor coming at them, no words would come out of his mouth. "Allen?" the redhead questioned the other's odd expression. "Oh crap, don't tell me he's-" he was cut off by the foot that came into contact with the back of his head, shoving him forward onto Allen. During the fall their lips met for the first time, passing a spark between them that would change their lives.


	7. Silence

So originally Allen was actually supposed to die but as I drew closer to the end, Cari just kept coming to mind and she's already so mad at me for killing Lavi and for doing other depressing things and I thought back to all the mean things I've done to her feels lately and I've tipped the balance I usually keep to favor the bad so I need to throw on a good surprise to even it out again so he lives and there's a happy ending.  
Is it just me that notices that all the tragic stuff is so much longer than the happy? Guess that just goes to show what I know best, huh? Sad. But I don't really mind, I'm quite the sadist so it's great for getting feelsy reactions out of everyone. Enjoy the happy endings while you can, I might give this its true ending later.

* * *

**Day 7: Silence**

The heavy breaths of a panicked man echoed in the halls as a certain redhead rushed to the infirmary. He was in the dining hall, enjoying a perfectly cooked steak when news of Allen's return reached him and he abandoned his food to find him. Allen had been away on a mission and on his way back apparently a child that had been playing on the train tracks got his foot stuck and couldn't escape the train that was coming. Allen, of course, jumped in front of the train to save the boy and though he was bruised up from being thrown out of the way, he was safe. But Allen didn't have enough time to get away himself… he was hit.

"Allen!" the junior bookman called as he watched doctors wheel him into a different room down the hall. There was… blood, everywhere. His head was turned to the side so Lavi couldn't see it but he could imagine the distortion that was sure to be there. How Allen was still alive, he had no idea but he just wanted to be with him to hold his hand and… part of him actually doubted that he was alive so he needed to confirm it for himself. But when he sprang forward to go to him, he was held back by some of the staff members and more joined to stop him the farther he got, all the while calling Allen's name as he tried to reach him. "Let go of me! Alleeen!"

… … …

Lavi sat outside the operating room, waiting in this unbearable silence. He had been trying earlier to glance through the windows to see what was going on but there was a curtain up so he couldn't see a thing and eventually gave up on it. He paced in front of the door for quite some time as other people began to gather, asking what happened to Allen. Most of them were friends, some others people Lavi had seen around before but doubted Allen really knew them rather that they knew about Allen and were concerned. Since Lavi was the first there, he had been questioned on what was going on but he had no new information to give. Everyone was talking, saying things like 'I hope he'll be okay' 'I know he'll pull through this' and the occasional 'how do you think he's taking it' followed by a glance his way. Though he and Allen had never publicly shared this information, everyone knew it… they were together. They had a lot of supporters, a lot of objectors, and a lot of people that didn't care either way. Two men were in love whether they approved or disapproved and over time it just became a normal thing to see the two holding hands or kissing and everyone eventually just got used to it and stopped saying anything about it.

Lavi either had his arms crossed as he paced about, often chewing on his thumb in nervousness or was sitting quietly one of the chairs next to the door though his foot tapped impatiently and he fidgeted with everything his fingers touched. He didn't speak a word and no one spoke to him, fearful the dreadful atmosphere that surrounded him. Everyone knew he was suffering… waiting… listening. They stopped talking- even going as far as to stop all movement for Lavi's sake. In response, his tapping foot and his fidgeting ceased as he tried to listen in on what was happening inside the room he waited just outside of. He was completely still, unsettling still… like a doll forever transfixed with his head bowed down and his hands in his lap. Even his anxious breaths were quieted to such an extent it was as if he wasn't breathing at all. Not a sound could be heard in the entire hall as if the whole area and everyone in it had been swallowed up a crushing silence that everyone was afraid to break lest it make the situation somehow worsen.

Hours had passed and the only people that still hung around the operating room door where Allen was being worked on were those very close to him though most of them were called away or had other business to attend to so they requested to be informed the moment there was news. Lenalee hung around the most, not really having anything else to do and Lavi refused to leave even though he had other things he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Bookman seemed to take pity and allowed him some slack off his work because he understood the situation, it's not like he was just being lazy and didn't want to do it, his boyfriend was in surgery and he was too unfocused to be studying anyway… too worried over whether or not Allen would survive this.

Staring down at the sleeping girl on his lap, Lavi sighed as he wondered just how much longer they would need to wait… it had already been so long and it was really wearing down on him. Just then, as if to answer him, he heard footsteps from inside walking toward the door. He would have bolted up to his feet if Lenalee hadn't been using him as a pillow. Finally, the door opened and a doctor stepped out, looking around before he looked down directly at him.

"He's going to be fine, Lavi." the doctor promised with a gentle and reassuring voice. The emerald eyes that had been dry up until this point finally stung with tears but the redhead willed them away as he thanked the doctor with a small voice, fearing it may crack if he spoke any louder.

He woke Lenalee up and they were informed of Allen's current status. He hadn't actually taken the full blow of the train as they had originally thought rather he had just been caught as he was jumping out of its way. His left leg was crushed to a near irreparable measure but they managed to correct the damage, his right arm was broken in several different places up to his shoulder, a few ribs had been fractured, there was a large amount of internal bleeding, he needed a blood transfer from how much he lost, and they were looking for signs of a concussion. Allen was being taken to one of the infirmary rooms where they were told they could meet him but that he probably wouldn't regain consciousness for awhile. They were advised to keep the noise level down since he needed rest, they weren't sure if he had any head damage so it was another precaution, and there were other patients to consider.

"I'll go tell everyone else." Lenalee called as she turned to spread the good news that Allen would make a full recovery. Leaving her to do that, Lavi ran toward the infirmary ward as he steeled himself to see the busted and bandaged Allen.

When he came to the room he was told Allen would be in, he stopped to catch his breath as if it would disturb his boyfriend in his drugged slumber. He walked in and his breath caught in his throat as tears once again threatened his eyes. Allen was okay… even from here he could see the rise and fall of his chest, he could almost hear the air passing between his lips, and as he stood there in that moment he swore he could feel the pulsing of his lover's heart vibrate through his own body. He was wrapped up and sported a thick cast on his right arm and left leg but he was okay. Slowly Lavi made his way over to the bed, his feet ghosting over the floor as if his small steps had no sound, and sat in the chair near Allen's head that was probably placed there just for him. He carefully took Allen's left hand in his own, being extra careful with it as if it were the frailest thing in the world. Lavi couldn't take his eyes off of him and took note of how pale he looked, probably from the amount of blood he had lost. Lavi rested his head next to the other teenager's, feeling a bit at ease as he was finally freed from the tension of the silence that bound him before.

Throughout the rest of the day, people showed up to visit Allen though most of them only lingered for a few minutes before leaving again with requests to be told as soon as he woke up. A few had even come in with loud voices in which cases, Lavi would give them the perfect glare to fit the 'if looks could kill' expression. They all shut up as soon as they saw him and began to whisper after that. Lenalee had been kind enough to bring Lavi some dinner and though he didn't really feel like eating, he did so the girl's kindness wouldn't be wasted and so she wouldn't get mad at him.

By nightfall, everyone apart for the redhead had left. He kissed Allen's hand before resting his head on top of their clasped hands and after awhile, he started to doze off. What woke him up was his boyfriend's hand being tugged away from him and as he blinked his eye open in the darkness, he felt weakened fingers brushing lightly through his hair. He tiredly lifted his head and as his vision adjusted to the darkness, he saw a familiar smiling face before him. His mind, still half asleep, saw nothing wrong with the sight and laid his head back down, muttering a simple 'go back to bed' before it registered what was actually going on.

"Allen!" he exclaimed quietly as his head shot back up. "How are you feeling?" he questioned, moving to sit next to the scarred exorcist on his hospital bed. "Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need more medicine?" Allen shook his head as the other leaned over him, his hand cupping the cheek without a medical patch over it.

"I'm fine so you shouldn't worry so much." he smiled so innocently like he simply fell down and the other was coddling him like a child.

"Allen." the older stated strictly. "You were hit by a train."

"But I saved a little boy's life."

"You were _hit_ by a _train_." Lavi said again as if his previous statement meant nothing. "I don't know how you're alive right now." Allen averted his eyes a bit guiltily but the other leaned down to kiss his lips softly, still believing that if he was the slightest bit rough with the younger teen then he would crumble. "Promise me you won't do something stupid like that again."

"You know I can't make that promise, Lavi." the cursed boy smiled sadly but in his blue eyes showed only determination and love. "I will always risk myself to save someone else. Not only is it just in my nature but it's also my job as an exorcist." he laughed a little at that and Lavi couldn't help but to join. He was right and the green eyed man knew that he would have done the same thing if he was in Allen's situation.

"Alright, alright, just promise not to be as reckless in the future. If you get yourself into trouble, find a way out of it that doesn't involve you getting hurt so badly." he kissed his head. "If you don't want me to worry about you then don't put yourself in a situation that makes me worry about you." Allen smiled and nodded, agreeing to at least that much.

"Get some sleep Bean Sprout." Lavi whispered to him after kissing his head again.

"I'm not a bean sprout." the younger objected, lightly hitting him. Ignoring him, the older of the two laid down next to him, taking care not to touch any of the tubes Allen was connected to, and took his good hand again before placing their foreheads together.

"I love you." he whispered with relief as if he had worried he would never get to say those words to his lover again. That thought made the blue eyed boy sad but honestly he feared that he wouldn't be able to hear them again so the fact that he was, brought his smile back.

"I love you too." he returned and squeezed Lavi's hand so the other tilted his head to connect their lips. The silence that fell over them with sleep was relieved and comfortable. Allen would be alright after this, Lavi would be there to help him through everything else that was bound to happen in the future, and he knew that the younger would be there for him too. They were together and no matter what happened, their love would not be silenced.

* * *

You're welcome.  
So yeah, that's the end of Laven Week, sadly, but I will see you all next year! I love you all and hope you enjoyed my work, even the crappy ones. *bows deeply* Farewell.


End file.
